


Don't Look Back

by mandatorily



Series: Stanford Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stanford Era, Stanford Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam grips the seat in front of him . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

Sam grips the seat in front of him, forehead pressing into the leather, knuckles popping with the effort to stay in his seat. Dean made him swear not to look back. It had been an easy promise to make, standing in the sunshine waiting for his bus to freedom. But now reality is setting in fast and Dean is slipping away even faster.

Bus rumbling beneath his feet, Sam thinks about all the things he’d meant to say. The words burn in his throat, choking him harder than the tears he’s fighting. 

He won’t look back. But he’ll never forget.


End file.
